Gotham new hero
by PheliaaB
Summary: Après The Dark Knight Rises et la "disparition" de Batman , John Blake entreprends de rependre le rôle de héros de Gotham. Spoilers si vous avez pas vu TDKR
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Gohtam new hero , l'histoire de John Blake

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent a DC et les épisodes précédents sont l'oeuvre de Christopher Nolan

**Raiting : **K+

Après la défaite de la ligue des ombres, la disparition de Batman son modèle, la mort de Bruce Wayne qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un bienfaiteur, comme un orphelin tout comme lui, qui prouvait que rien ne leur était impossible, John était dépité, il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il avait cru et était tout autant dégouté des habitants de Gotham que des ordres et de la hiérarchie.

« Au fond Batman avait raison, il devait porter un masque, se devait d'être au-dessus des lois » pensa t-il sombre. Etrangement depuis qu'il avait disparu John ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de son mentor. Etait-ce à cause de ce dégout pour les forces de l'ordre et de la justice qu'il l'avait frappé lorsque le pont s'était effondré laissant a leur sort un bus d'enfants orphelins ou était-ce parce qu'il avait visité la base secrète de celui-ci ?

En tout cas, assis seul à sa table dans ce café, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bruce Wayne alias Batman et au vide qu'il laissait derrière lui. Et certes Gotham City se relevait et pansait ses plaies mais seuls les idéalistes pouvaient croire que cette paix et cet entraide entre les citoyens seraient éternels alors qu'hier encore ils s'entretuaient pour se sentir plus puissant plus chanceux ou plus riche.

Il bu le reste d'un café froid qu'il avait laissé reposer trop longtemps, laissa un billet sur la table, se leva et quitta l'établissement.

Au départ Gotham avait eu besoin de policier pour tout remettre en ordre et arrêter tous les prisonniers qui avaient été libérés et la démission de l'agent Blake n'arrangeait pas les choses mais à présent la ville avait besoin de mains, d'ouvriers pour tout reconstruire et c'est ce que John était devenu.

A peine arrivé sur le chantier que son boss grassouillet le héla d'un signe de la main

- Hé p'tiot on a besoin de toi dans les Narrows ! Monte dans le camion à ciment avec Ben, lui cria t-il.

- Bien sur chef, répondit-il en chuchotant.

Son expérience dans la police l'avait rendu obéissant ce qui avait réussi à lui attirer toute la sympathie de son patron et la haine de ses collègues de travail. Mais il se fichait de leur avis car la plupart d'entre eux étaient des lâches qui étaient restés cloitrés chez eux pendant cinq mois à voler des innocents pour s'engrosser et passer inaperçus.

Il monta dans le camion avec le dénommé Ben :

- Alors p'tiot Papa t'envoie au charbon hein ? Mais sache que là-bas c'est moi qui commande ! lui dit-il à l'oreille. Ca va te changer de l'or princesse, rigola t-il enfin.

John ne l'écoutait pas, il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée à destination les remarques de son collègue ne lui paraissaient pas plus compréhensible que des grésillements ou qu'un larsène.

-Tu m'écoutes ? cria t-il en l'empoignant par le col lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

John attrapa la main du maçon et la tint avec une légère pression.

- Non et toi tu les as écouté les condamnés à morts exécutés, ceux qui ciraient dans l'eau glacé condamné à l'exil, les enfants qui pleuraient à qui on enlevait la nourriture de la bouche ?

Son interlocuteur bredouilla un « non » à peine intelligible John sortit du camion et se mit immédiatement au travail mais ce premier resté dans la voiture et qui après quelques minutes avait miraculeusement recouvré tout son courage lui cria à travers la vitre : « Et maintenant qu'est-ce que ça change hein ? Monsieur le héros de guerre. T'es pas mieux loti que nous » et sur ce point Ben avait raison et John le savait pour être efficace il fallait dire adieu à la reconnaissance.

Chez lui, une fois sa journée fini John constata qu'il avait deux nouveaux messages il appuya sur le bouton machinalement lorsqu'il entendit la voix du commissaire Gordon : « John Blake ici le commissaire Gordon. Comment vas-tu ? Oh … Et puis laissons de côté tous ces faux semblants. John je t'avais dit que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc, je t'avais prévenu que parfois on pas le choix, il faut aller à la mine pour trouver des diamants petit… Mais je suis quand même déçu de ton départ. La police a besoin de gens comme toi et moi qui croient en la justice et feront tout pour l'accomplir, enfin bref, si tu l'entends de cette oreille j'aimerais avoir un entretien avec toi. » Biiip.

Ce message avait retenu son attention, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Repenser à ce jeune homme qui avait condamné son aîné, aussi bien en âge que dans la police, pour un mensonge qu'il croyait à l'époque énorme et qui lui apparaissait aujourd'hui broutille l'énervait mais il éprouvait surtout de la tristesse en constatant à quel point ses rêves s'étaient effondrés, il avait toujours voulu entrer dans la police. Déjà à l'orphelinat les autres gamins se moquaient de lui, certains le traitaient de « vendu » mais il voulait faire régner l'ordre dans la ville afin que les gens ne souffrent plus. Et maintenant il coulait du béton : triste sort.

Chamboulé, il appuya de nouveaux sur le bouton pour écouter le second message.

« En fait si, j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment tu vas Blake. reprenait le commissaire avec une voix plus douce, je me souviens quand je suis entré dans la police à quel point j'ai été déçu, à quel point ça été dur de continuer à y croire au milieu des ripoux, à quel point j'étais frustré d'avoir les mains liées au milieu des juges qu'on faisait chanter. Mais j'ai toujours tout donner à mon travail et quand Batman est arrivé mes efforts ont enfin été gratifié, j'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie et ma famille me manque énormément mais même s'ils ne le comprennent pas encore, j'ai toujours agis pour le bien. Je sais, pour toi c'est différent, tu n'as pas de famille mais comme Bruce fais en une force. »

John resta bouche bée, il venait de retrouver un sens à sa vie. Il venait de le réaliser, il n'avait rien à perdre. Alors, à l'instar de Bruce il serait le nouveau héros de Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi

**Note : **Un grand merci a IcyWaters ma première Review ( Thanks )

**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce**

Jim Gordon attendait dans un café l'arrivée de son rendez-vous de 15 heure, il avait été surpris que l'ancien agent Blake le rappelle aussi tôt, lui qui avait l'air totalement convaincu quand il lui avait rendu son badge. Mais au fond il savait ce que c'était que la passion de la justice et peut-être à travers ces messages lui avait il redonné l'envie d'enfiler un uniforme. C'était vrai mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le commissaire ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de costume…

Blake entra dans le café vêtu d'une salopette bleu de travail salie par l'effort, Jim pensa qu'il ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de se changer, mais son visage était propre et beaucoup plus sûr qu'auparavant Jim eût l'impression qu'il avait pris 5 ans en à peine quelque semaine. Il poussa la chaise en face de lui avec son pied pour permettre à Blake de s'asseoir. Et une fois qu'il s'assit, il lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il avait commandé pour lui. John en bu une gorgée il semblait ravi de l'attention du commissaire, toutefois par le genre de ravi où l'on affiche un grand sourire, non, juste une gratitude à peine visible, une lueur presque imperceptible dans l'œil d'un homme qui n'avait pas été habitué à montrer ces sentiments.

- Alors, on s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie ? demanda Gordon un sourire en coin et les yeux fixés sur sa tasse.

John laissa échapper un sourire.  
- Vous savez monsieur tout le monde n'est pas fait pour être un héros impliqué dans trois différents sauvetages de Gotham, lui répondit Blake avec un visage nettement plus détaché que seulement une minute auparavant.

- Disons simplement que j'ai de la chance et que j'ai toujours cru en ce que je faisais.

- C'est bien là que je vous envie, moi, je ne crois plus en grand-chose…

Jim posa sa tasse et regarda John dans les yeux d'un air triste, il dit ensuite :

- Vous savez je n'ai pas toujours eu la foi. Parfois, souvent notre ami commun a du me la redonner.

John appréciait la tournure que prenait la conversation, il savait que ça serait maintenant plus aisé de présenter son idée sans rien déclarer de concret.

- Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ?

- Je m'efforce de jouer pour vous le rôle qu'il a joué pour moi.

- Et qui le jouera donc pour vous ?

Gordon prit tout d'abord cette remarque pour la contestation d'un enfant déçu mais en accordant plus d'attention à son interlocuteur, il vit là encore une lueur dans ses yeux mais elle était à milles lieues d'un éclair de défiance. Il pensait y déceler… de l'espoir !

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda t'il avec un regard suspicieux

- Simplement, repris Blake qui souriait maintenant franchement, que dans le maintien de l'ordre comme dans presque tout quand un homme à au poste disparaît on le remplace.

Jim rétorqua choqué et hésitant :

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas être lui, tout le monde le sait mort, on croira tout simplement à un canular.

- Je ne veux pas être lui, je veux simplement occuper sa place et pendant que la ville n'a plus besoin de lui… ou de moi je compte m'entraîner et trouver une façon d'entrer dans sa lignée.

Gordon voulait répliquer que cela était ridicule mais il n'y arrivait pas. En effet ces deux dernières semaines il lui était arrivé de penser à ce qu'il se passerait si la ville rencontrait encore des problèmes sans un héros pour la défendre. Il avait pensé à Bruce qui n'avait en fait fait que reprendre le combat de son père mais que malheureusement lui, ne laissait pas d'héritier. Il s'était visiblement trompé.  
- Il vous faudra vous détacher de tout, répondit-il calmement.

- Ca tombe bien, je n'ai rien.


End file.
